


The dream

by ToxicAlienDaisies13



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester, Funny, M/M, Pure Porn, Pure Smut, Smut, Top Castiel, Top!Cas, Wet Dream, bottom!Dean, clueless Cas, confused cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 08:59:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7884880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicAlienDaisies13/pseuds/ToxicAlienDaisies13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What was an innocent Dream of Dean just watching tv, turned into an intense wet dream of him getting it on.... With his best friend Cas.<br/>Now how will he explain this dream to Cas?<br/>Or will his dream, become a reality...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The dream

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, some smut for you guys, thank you for all the kudos on Daddy's surprise, means a lot to me. :) Y'all are great and this is just some short pure smut, enjoy!

Dean was sitting on a motel bed with a bottle of his favorite beer and an episode of (his secretly maybe favorite show) Dr. Sexy MD playing.

He relaxed against the bed, enjoying the moment of relaxation.

"This would be better with popcorn." Dean thought aloud.

He got up, put a bag into the microwave. Once ready he was barely opening it when there was a loud, sudden flutter of wind.

Instantly he knew who it was and was about to turn to greet his friend, only to be held still by strong hands that were digging into his shoulders.

He gasped in pain and surprise, was about to ask what the hell was happening when something hard and solid started rubbing against his ass.  
He was silenced due to shock.  
Well this can't be Cas.  
But if it's not Cas?   
Who is this?!

Dean started panicking when a voice roughly whispered into his ears, "I want you Dean, do you want me?"

That was Cas.  
That was definitely Cas's voice.  
Cas.   
Wanted him?

He was surprised by his response.

"Yes, want you so bad Cas."  
A moan left his lips.

Next thing he knew, he was being slammed against a wall.

He whimpered, but, in pleasure?

His legs were hoisted to be wrapped around Cas's waist, Cas immediately rubbing his and Deans erections together.

Dean moaned and looked into Cas's serious face that was intensely looking at him with a hungry look.

"C-cas."

And then, Cas was kissing him, their clothes were gone, they were naked and bare skin was pressing against bare skin.

Now Cas was sliding in with no trouble at all.

Dean screamed "Cas" in ecstasy.  
\---  
Dean woke up with a start, looking down and seeing he was in bed, in bed with cum soaked boxers and a raging hard on.

Dean was shocked.

He had a wet dream.  
About his best friend.  
His best friend Cas.  
Cas.

"Dean, are you okay?"  
Dean looked up, only to see in horror that it was Cas.  
His eyes were squinted, his head tilted in confusion.  
Fuck.  
His cock twitched at that look.

"Cas what the hell are you doing here!" Dean screamed, desperately pulling the covers up to cover himself.

"You called me. I thought you were in distress because you screamed my name."

Dean was further embarrassed and horrified.

"I-uh. Cas, I-"

When he tried to explain he was interrupted by Cas.

"Dean, why is your penis erect?"  
"I-it's not erect!"  
This whole ordeal was a nightmare for Dean, but the images of his dream were, "keeping his boat afloat."

"Yes it is Dean, look."

Dean was confused by what Cas meant by "look" until he started trying to pull away the covers.

"Cas no! It's not erect! It's not erect! My penis is fine!"

His face was getting pink from desire to let Cas continue and denial that this embarrassing situation was not happening.

Cas used inhumanly strength with one hand to push Dean against the mattress. And the other to pull way the covers.

"Nonsense, look, it's near climax from arousal."

A part of Dean panicked, but another part was getting close as Cas laid his hand on his naked chest and pushed him against the bed.  
He must be sick in the head, what kind of sicko would be turned on right now?!

Cas pulled Deans hard cock from the confinement of his boxers and held it around the base.  
Dean bit back a moan and arched his back.  
Squeezing his eyes shut from the pleasure of Cas's touch.

"See, Dean, you call my name but you seem to have been perfectly fine as you are in an aroused state."

"O-oh."  
"Dean?"  
A little voice in deans head said; "fuck me, please, that's why I called your name."  
"Dean..."  
Shit. That was his voice.

Cas stepped away from Dean, removing his hands.

"Shit, I'm so sorry Cas I-"  
Dean tried explaining, but Cas wasn't angry, he had a hungry predatory look.

And Dean did not whimper because of it.

"Dean, if that's true, then I'm going to flip you over and fuck into you until you lose the ability to scream."

Okay, maybe he whimpered at that.

But he found a bit of composure, he smirked, responding with, "please do."

Cas threw himself on Dean and started attack his lips, kissing him until he was breathless. Cas pulled his boxer off all the way and started a slow rhythm on Deans cock.

Dean clawed at Cas clothes so they can get out of the way, and Cas's close just disappeared with his angel mojo.

Dean opened his eyes and looked at Cas's cock, his eyes widened.   
Cas was big.  
Bigger than he imagined.  
Bigger then Dean.  
It made him a little self conscious, but really excited at the thought of Cas inside him.  
He still averted his gaze like a godamn blushing virgin.

Cas smirked, lowered himself to be by Deans ear.  
He filthily whispered, "Don't worry Dean, I'll manage to fit it all in to your little hole."

Fuck. Where the hell did Cas learn to speak that way.  
It made Dean shiver in pleasure.

And then Cas all of a sudden was sliding in 2 slick fingers into Dean, stretching him open.  
Dean gasped, panting heavily.  
Cas just loosened him more, sucking marks into his skin.

"Going to fuck you so good Dean."  
"C-Cas?"  
"What's wrong?"  
"M-more." Dean gasped.  
"More what?" Cas asked teasingly, smirking.  
"C-cock. Want your cock."  
"My cock is bigger than two fingers, Dean."  
Dean whined.

Soon Cas had four fingers inside, sliding in and out, only grazing Deans prostate.  
Dean was a blubbering mess, clenching the sheets so hard his knuckles were white.

Cas pulled his fingers and Dean sent whines of protest.  
Only to be cut-off by Cas slamming into him and working a punishing speed.

It burned a little, but it was so good.

The sounds of Deans screams, balls slapping against his ass,  
moans, groans and whimpers filled the room.

The bed slamming against the wall repetitively, the mattress squeaking.

Cas slipping in and out of Deans tight walls.  
Dean clawing at Cas's back.  
His legs pushed over Cas's shoulders.  
Entrance welcoming Cas in like the whore Dean knows he is.

Dean thought he was at the highest point of pleasure, until Cas hit that right spot, over, and over, and over.  
Now Dean really was screaming.

"So good for me Dean."

At those words Dean saw white as he came, spurting all over his and Cas's stomachs, he screamed Cas's name as loud as he could, lost in pleasure.

Cas followed, saying Deans name and painting his inner walls white.

After they calmed down, Cas pulled out and laid next to Dean.

Wrapping his arms around him.

"T-that was amazing."  
"Thank you Dean."  
"Oh god, Cas, you have no idea how long I've wanted this."  
"I know, you should get your four hours."  
"Make it six."  
"Of course, Dean.

Cas pulled the covers over them and Dean never slept better.

**Author's Note:**

> Well I hope you enjoyed that, if you did please leave kudos. :)  
> Please comment on if you liked it or hated it, it helps.


End file.
